


Возвращение

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Inquisition, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три года назад Спок покинул "Энтерпрайз" после закрытия Бреши в космосе и отправился на Вулкан, чтобы стать усмиренным. Однако, у Вселенной другие планы - новый разрыв в Завесе заставляет Спока покинуть Гол, не закончив ритуал и вернуться в ряды Инквизиции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Попыталась наложить сеттинг Драгонаги на начало первой полнометражки - насколько удачно получилось судить вам.

Где-то очень далеко космос трещал по швам. Спок ощущал этот треск совсем рядом, будто все происходило в двух шагах от него. Сомнений не оставалось — надо было собираться в путь, чтобы не заставлять капитана ждать. В галактике, к сожалению, не было больших знатоков Завесы и Тени, чем Спок. Усмирить себя он еще успеет.  
  
Вулканский матриарх понимающе посмотрела на него. Возможно, ей самой было известно, насколько это тяжелая ноша — обладание магией в этом непростом мире и как, несмотря на это, с ней сложно расставаться. Она отпустила Спока, ничего не сказав — слова были пустой тратой времени.  
  
«Энтерпайз» висела в холодном черном космосе, словно серебряный памятник достижениям Инквизиции. Возвращаться было сложно. Улыбающийся во все тридцать два зуба Чехов, встречающий Спока у шлюза, отнюдь не помогал упростить этот процесс.  
  
— Добро пожаловать на борт, — Чехов все еще не растерял оптимизм относительно своего магического дара. В его глазах плескалась радость, а за спиной к сердцу тянулся Демон Гордыни. С ним Спок разберется позже, сейчас нужно усмирить бурю в душе и заставить себя подняться на мостик.  
  
Двери лифта разъехались, не оставляя ни шанса на отступление. Три года отшельничества и попытка изъять любые эмоции, дабы ни один демон не мог зацепиться за его душу... все кануло в небытие. Якорь на руке капитана, оставленный неведомой силой во время взрыва на Конклаве, призванном раз и навсегда помирить Секцию 31 и тех, кто обладал магией, вновь активен. Споку не нужно видеть его, чтобы понять это, однако он не спускает глаз с руки Кирка, не в силах поднять взгляд и посмотреть капитану в глаза.  
  
Он просто не знает, что сказать. Как объяснить свой поспешный уход после закрытия Бреши. Как найти нужные слова, правильные слова. Не может же Спок сказать, что Демон Желания, влекомый магическим даром вулканца, почти завладел его душой и так некстати выпустил все, почти истлевшие под внутренним порицанием, чувства к капитану. Как объяснить, что тот вечер был всего лишь результатом частичной одержимости. Естественно после этого Спок просто обязан был быть усмирен. Секция 31 рано или поздно узнала бы об этом случае и тогда репутация Кирка могла пострадать. Этого Спок никак допустить не мог.  
  
— Спок... — все-таки пришлось поднять глаза и посмотреть на капитана. Джим выглядел уставшим или даже измотанным, будто три года вдали от разрывов в Завесе, постоянных сражений и космических исследований навредили ему.  
— Капитан, если вы позволите, я займу место офицера по науке и магии, — Спок сделал шаг вперед, правда лишь для того, чтобы подол его мантии не оказался зажат дверями лифта. — Естественно, если мистер Деккер не возражает.  
  
Деккер посмотрел на вулканца так, будто сам Создатель взошел на мостик «Энтерпрайз». Что скрывать, все на мостике смотрели на Спока именно так. Даже доктор МакКой.  
  
— Конечно. Я почту за честь наблюдать, как вы работаете, — Деккер отошел  от научной станции, уступая место Споку. Конечно он не против, еще бы. Деккер знал о разрывах в Завесе не больше ребенка.  
— Наверно, вы уже поняли, что этот разрыв необычен, — произнес вулканец, едва взглянув на показания сенсоров дальнего действия. Он все еще старался не смотреть на Джима, но боковым зрением Спок прекрасно видел, с каким восторгом капитан наблюдает за его работой.  
  
— Капитан, у нас небольшие проблемы в реакторе, больше варп-5 дать не сможем, — зазвучал из коммуникатора голос главного инженера и мостик как будто ожил после нескольких минут гробовой тишины. Все внезапно решили заняться своими прямыми обязанностями и перестать глазеть на Спока.  
— Да, Скотти, —  ответил капитан, не спуская глаз с вулканца, —  делайте все возможное.  
— Мистер Скотт, — не давая инженеру прервать связь, начал говорить Спок, — Вы проверили распределение энергии между кристаллами и рунами? Если коэффициент будет меньше допустимых значений, Завеса не искривится в достаточной степени, чтобы корабль ушел в варп — тогда не то что пять, скорость света не преодолеем.  
  
— Подштанники Андрасте! — воскликнул инженер, — Мистер Спок, вы должны спуститься, я только что проверил коэффициент и не могу понять, где проблема.  
— Сейчас буду, конец связи, — Спок широким шагом, насколько это позволила мантия в пол, направился в сторону турболифта, уже предвкушая, полное эпитетов, общение с мистером Скоттом. Впрочем, любой разговор с оторванным от Тени гномом —  это всегда поучительный опыт, который Спок старался не игнорировать.  
  
— Спок... — вновь окликнул капитан и вулканец замер на пороге турболифта, чувствуя спиной взгляд Кирка и пульсацию метки на его руке.  
— Добро пожаловать на борт, — произнес Джим, вкладывая в эти слова все эмоции, что накопились у него за три года.  
  
Спок не ответил.  Он даже не повернулся. Все три года медитаций только что были стерты из его жизни и он снова вернулся в то состояние, в котором покидал корабль. Это тяжело. Он знал, что надо бы ответить капитану, но не сделал этого. Спок переступил порог лифта и, только после того как двери за его спиной с шелестом закрылись, позволил себе выдохнуть.  
  
Он вновь разрывался от нахлынувших эмоций, словно космос, что где-то очень далеко, в нескольких световых годах отсюда, также трескался по швам, обнажая Тень и вытягивая сквозь Завесу демонов. Только если с демонами из Тени Спок мог справиться, то битву со своими внутренними демонами он уже проиграл много лет назад, в тот момент, когда встретил капитана Джеймса Кирка.


End file.
